


Borrowed Warmth

by Morgana



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:25:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsey's plan for approaching Spike goes a little differently than he'd anticipated</p>
            </blockquote>





	Borrowed Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ash_carpenter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ash_carpenter).



Spike was in a state of easy bliss. Granted, the two and a half bottles of vodka had been a definite help in getting him there, but he wasn't about to question it. Not with his recent cowardice and current lack of home or anyone even remotely resembling family nipping at his heels. Music drew him out onto the dance floor, hands reaching out to welcome him and draw him into the dance. Warm skin brushing across his hands, warmth pressing up against his back, warm breath on his neck when someone whispered an invitation that was declined with a shake of his head, all of it bringing back memories of a small warm body tucked against his, warming him from the inside out. Let Angel have his sodding Shanshu - Spike just wanted to be warm again.

The music washed over him and he moved to its beat, cathartic and free, one of the throng of moving bodies. When a pair of strong arms slid around his abdomen and pulled him back against a warm chest, he went easily enough, hips never losing the beat as they swayed from side to side. His unseen partner molded limbs around him, enveloping him in the scent of whiskey and cologne, the blend one that made Spike want to curl up and purr for some reason. The body against his was compact and lean like his own, not tall and bulky like - no, not thinking about him, not tonight. This was for him, not that overgrown Mick who couldn't see past his little blonde fantasy.

Any thought of Angel fled when a hand covered his and led it up to an unshaven cheek. The rasp of stubble against his fingertips was new, and Spike stroked him for a second before his hand automatically sought his partner's hair. There was no hiding the delight in his eyes when long, silky hair wrapped around his fingers, making him glad his face wasn't visible to the man holding him yet. As if reading his mind, his partner tried to turn him around, but a tightening of the hand in his hair told him Spike wasn't about to be directed that easily.

The man nodded, and Spike relaxed his grip. But when a hand slid up to brush over his chest, then pinch the nipple that had stiffened almost immediately while the other pulled him back against a bulge that definitely wasn't a cell phone, he understood what his partner was saying. This wasn't someone who could be jerked around and then fobbed off with a few smiles or kisses. A soft moan and push back against him was Spike's answer, and the fact that it drew a groan from another pair of lips was just a bonus. Spike closed his eyes and lost himself in the music and the arms around him.

Somewhere in the midst of the pounding techno music and the press of other bodies on the dance floor, Spike found himself turned around, and he wasn't at all disappointed with what he saw. Dark hair fell down around an angular face that all but begged for a lover's touch, but it was the intense blue eyes and mouth made for long, lush kisses that tipped the scales from hot to devastatingly gorgeous. Oh yeah, fate was being kind for once with this one. One hand slid into the soft, dark hair and a single tug brought that beautiful mouth crashing down on his, leading Spike to another discovery - the stranger was one hell of a great kisser.

They spent the next several songs kissing, long and slow and wet, tongues slipping into each other's mouths to stroke and twine together. Spike's world narrowed to the warm body pressed against his and the dance of press and retreat that their tongues were involved in. He was vaguely aware of movement around them and even the occasional catcall, but it all faded in importance when contrasted with the hard length he could feel rubbing up against his own aching cock with every movement of their hips. What had started as a teasing dance was getting out of control, but he wasn't ready to stop just yet.

At some point they wound up on the outskirts of the dance floor, near the darker corners that every club had. It was pretty clear where they were headed, especially since they weren't dancing so much as humping to music, but arguing would've meant taking his hands out of long hair and losing the mouth that was promising some very interesting skills, so Spike didn't bother. Instead, he drew his partner back into the darkness that was filled with the moans and groans from others too impatient to wait, pulling him along until they hit a solid barrier. "Name's Spike," he muttered before claiming another kiss.

"Doy - Uh, Lindsey," the brunet gasped when he was released for air again. This wasn't going anything like he'd planned it, but he didn't see how he could complain. Not with the sexiest vampire he'd ever seen nipping his lip and rubbing against him until his cock was so hard it could hammer nails. One hand slid down to cup his ass, pressing him close against that beautiful body and Lindsey hissed. "Shit, that's not playing fair!"

Spike laughed, a low rumbling sound that sent a shiver down Lindsey's spine. "Fair doesn't count when it comes to shaggin', pet."

"Well, as long as we're agreed we don't have to be fair, then..." Lindsey pulled away enough to wedge a hand between them, cupping Spike's cock through his jeans. Spike groaned and pressed into his hand as he began to rub the hard length, his eyes flicking down to the movement that was little more than a blur in the darkness before rising to fix on the sculpted planes of the blond's face.

Spike's hand shot down to grab hold of Lindsey's waistband, fingers slipping through belt loops to pull him close. He wedged a leg in between Lindsey's, bringing the other man forward so he was straddling his thigh. Fingers worked feverishly over the buttons on his jeans and when his cock popped out and a warm hand closed around it, he groaned softly. "Fuck, that feels good."

Lindsey squeezed Spike's dick, leaning forward to whisper, "Fuck my hand, Spike. Show me how you're gonna fuck me when you get the chance."

"Ohhh Christ, not gonna take long if you keep talkin' like that, pet," Spike growled as he began to move. He pulled back and shoved forward, slow and teasing at first, but it wasn't long before he was fucking Lindsey's hand hard and fast. His hands moved to Lindsey's hips, holding the brunet against his leg, the tight grip keeping him steady for several strokes before Spike guided him, leading him to pick up the rhythm of his fucking.

"Gonna fuck you just. Like. This. Lay you out an' drive into you over an' over again. Ohhh yeah, squeeze me tighter, make it feel like your tight little ass." The rough voice and dirty words shot straight to Lindsey's cock and he whimpered, a soft sound that was both plea and surrender. That little sound tipped the scales in a way he could never have imagined as Spike's hands tightened on him and the blond threw his head back, his entire body freezing while he came, cool liquid spattering Lindsey's shirt and spilling over his hand.

It only took a few hard thrusts against Spike's thigh and Lindsey was falling over the edge, shaking as he shot into his jeans. The intensity of it left him exhilarated and shaken in all the best ways. "Fuck, Spike," he panted, head falling forward to rest against one wiry shoulder. "Gotta say, I didn't mean for it to go THAT far."

"Hope you're not sorry it did," was the lazy reply. Spike leaned back against the wall, eyes half-closed in the drowsy aftermath of coming, looking for all the world like some great cat replete after the hunt.

"Guess I shoulda said I didn't mean for it to go that far here... I was thinking it would go a lot farther back at my place."

Spike's eyes snapped open and he smiled at the heat that was rising in the blue eyes again. "Like the way you think, mate. Cause I'm thinkin' I ain't quite done with you yet." He slid his hand into the thick dark hair and pulled the other man to him for a soft kiss that quickly got out of control. Lindsey was flushed when he drew back, obviously gearing up for a second go, but this one was going to take a lot longer and involve a lot less clothing, if Spike had his way. Giving the brunet a gentle push, he said, "C'mon, let's get out of here."

Lindsey nodded and started to untuck his shirt to hide the wet patch on his jeans, but Spike stopped him. "Leave it."

"But-"

"Like knowin' I made you hot enough to come in your jeans, luv." Spike caught hold of his hand and drew it down to mold around his renewed erection. "Makes me hard just thinkin' about it."

Lindsey drew in a shaky breath and nodded. He squeezed Spike's cock through his pants before releasing him. If he were completely truthful, the thought of walking back through the club and out to his car like this was turning him on, too. There was something dirty and forbidden about it, but even more was the knowledge that everyone would see exactly what he and the blond had been up to. Without saying anything, he started towards the door, Spike close behind him.

Neither noticed the dark eyes that followed their every move.


End file.
